Entwined Spirits, Lost Souls
by xXSeleneXx
Summary: He had lost her...Miroku had seen his beloved Sango drown...but, who is this woman that travels healing the sick? And why is she traveling with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru!
1. Part 1

It was a dark, misty night as Inuyasha, Kagome and company traveled through a swampy area. They were in too dangerous an area to stop, and they had all been picking up the powerful aura of a demon. They could all sense it, but they couldn't tell its location. It was alluring, yet they knew they could be in danger.   
  
"Stay close," Inuyasha grumbled, drawing his Tessaiga and slinging it over his shoulder, untransformed. Kagome had her arms wrapped around his left arm, with Shippo clinging to her back. Sango was walking only a few feet away, a fully transformed and very alert Kirara at her side. Walking next to her was Miroku, protective of his beloved demon slayer, the rings on his staff clanging.   
"I have the worst thing that something awful is going to happen…" Miroku said softly. Sango blinked at him, and even Inuyasha glanced over at him.   
  
"Like what Houshi-sama?" Sango asked him. He sighed a bit, scrunching his eyes shut as he walked along. He rubbed his forehead a bit, groaning. And then he said, "I just have the most awful inkling that someone is going to get hurt…I just have no idea who…" As he finished his statement, wondering why no one had responded, or at least why he had not heard Inuyasha's customary 'feh', he opened his eyes and looked up. Everyone was gone, vanished in the mist.   
  
Miroku shouted out for them. "Inuyasha?! Kagome-chan?! Sango-sama?!!" Of course, there was no answer. "Why can't they hear me…?" he whispered. Holding his staff tight, holding a sacred sutra in the other hand, he took a few steps forward, calling out for his friends yet again. Once again, there was no answer. Gritting his teeth, he began running, sloshing through mud, tall reeds, and the occasional serpent or toad.   
  
As the monk barreled through the swamp, he continued to call out. Still, just as all the previous times he had tried, there was no answer. Then, he felt a powerful aura of malice and deviance, so strong that it caused him to fall to the ground. Gripping his chest, gasping out for breath, he thought. The others…if this aura is affecting me so…I need to find them!   
  
Just as soon as this thought ran through his mind, he heard the cursing and sharp yelp of Sango, and the roar of her faithful companion Kirara. Miroku shot up, using his staff to support himself. As he tried to run to her, moving as fast as he could, he heard the ferocious cry of a demon.   
  
"No…I have to get to her…" he growled, continuing on. Miroku ran until he reached a barrier of especially tall grasses and even a few small trees. After roughly passing through them, he witnessed a terrible thing…the sight of Sango, his beloved taji-ya along with her cat, soaked in blood in covered in large gashes being thrown into a huge pool of murky swamp water. His mouth opened, and he slowly reached out his hand, calling out her name.   
  
"Sango-chan!!!!!!" he shouted, completely disregarding respect. Slowly opening her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She spoke silently, but Miroku could read her lips, as if everything were moving in slow motion. She was simply saying, "Miroku-chan…aishiteru…"   
  
Miroku bit his lip, a few tears falling from his cheeks as he watched Sango and Kirara be dragged under the water, the terrible illusory lizard youkai that had led them to their demise tearing away more trees and stopping any chance they had of escape, clogging the big pond with them. An outraged look on his face, Miroku dropped his sutra and slammed his staff into the ground, raising his right hand.   
  
"You will not be forgiven…and though I may be damned myself for saying this, I hope you never attain Nirvana, only eternal suffering in all forms!!" he shouted, getting the creature's attention. As the lizard demon turned and hissed at him, Miroku removed the prayer beads from his cursed hand, unleashing his Kazaana.   
  
As the devastated monk drew the terrible beast into the void, it drew across his torso with its claws, leaving three huge gashes across him. Miroku stood strong until the beast was completely gone, holding onto his staff for support. When the youkai was gone, he succumbed to his wounds, gripping his body and falling to his knees. Finally hearing the faint calls of his remaining companions and watching as the demonic mist dissipated, the softest of smiles crossed his face…  
"Aishiteru too, my Sango-chan…"  
  
----  
  
Miroku shot up in his futon, sweat dripping down his forehead. He slowly sat up, a terrible grimace on his face, wiping the sweat away. He shut his eyes, his blanket sliding down to his waist, revealing three long, ragged scars on his body.   
  
"Kami-sama…I have that dream so often….why do I always dream of that night when I let her…" Miroku shut his eyes tight, holding back tears of guilt and sadness. He ran his fingers down to his three scars, three harsh and everlasting reminders of that day. But they went deeper then flesh, all the way to his soul. He had barely looked at another woman since then, and with Naraku's demise shortly after, his Kazaana ceased to grow, and with no need for an heir, he dedicated his life to praying for the one soul that he could never help, his beloved Sango.   
  
Standing up and grabbing his black houshi's attire and a string of prayer beads, he headed to the small monastery's main room, with a large wooden statue of the Buddha. It was always like this, ever since he and a few of the villagers built this temple near the village where Kagome was head priestess and Inuyasha her guardian and husband. He would go through he daily routine, carry out an exorcism every once in a while, and every night that this awful dream came to him, he would awake, and pray for her soul while his apprentices slept.   
  
When he reached the main room, he slowly opened the door, lit a small torch near the door, and as light illuminated the room, he went and sat before the large wooden image of the lord Buddha, and began saying prayers. "Ah, Sango-chan…how lovely it would be to know if your soul was truly at peace or not…" he murmured softly. He smiled softly, shutting his eyes, reciting more prayers to calm his lost love's wandering spirit. As he entered a dream-like state, he began to remember the day, only a few days after they had returned to Kaede's village when Sango had died, when the young priest had preformed the most sacred burial rites.   
  
----  
With his awful wounds stitched and bandaged, Miroku, along with Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Priestess Kaede appeared at the village's cemetery to bury Sango. Though they had no remains, since she and her cat's bodies had been lost, but they blessed a tombstone in her honor, as well as one for Kirara. As a sobbing Kagome, clinging to Inuyasha's shoulder, as Miroku, weakly clinging to his staff for support, said the customary prayers, tears cracking in his voice. After an hour or so of Miroku's prayers and Kagome and Kaede's blessings, they departed, but Miroku stayed behind.   
  
Over Sango's empty grave, he said one last prayer for her sake, then, hoping that she could somehow hear, told her one last time…"Aishiteru, my Sango-chan…may your soul be at peace, and may you attain Nirvana…"  
  
----  
  
After what seemed like hours of prayers, Miroku once again opened his eyes. Silently, he had completed a whole string of prayer beads. Sighing, he stood, collecting his beads in his hand, and walked back to the door. Before exiting, he blew out the candle he had lit, then walked back down the hall, past his sleeping apprentices, back to his room.   
  
When he entered his room, he walked over to his futon, and as he laid down, he said on last thought:   
  
"I simply wish we will meet again, my Sango…"  
  
And he had no idea how soon that wish would come true…  
  
**[Author's Notes] Hey, as you can see, this is my first fic published on FF.net. Please, please review, and be honest!!! Well…I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and there will certainly be more to come!!!!**


	2. Part 2

It was a warm morning, and the forest was bathed in a gentle light that gave everything an ethereal effect. A young woman, her raven black hair tied back, wearing dark blue robes, lovely sapphires and silver adorning her wrists and neck. As she felt one such pendant that hung from her neck, she saw a small fawn caught in a trap.

"Ah…the poor thing," she murmured gently, walking toward it. She knelt down carefully beside it, and laid her hands on the trap. With otherworldly strength, she pulled the trap open, but the fawn was still slightly injured. As it tried to limp away, she grabbed onto it, petting it gently and speaking to it soothingly.

"Don't worry," she whispered softly, smiling softly, "I'll make it better…then you can go back home." Still smiling, she set her index and middle fingers on the baby deer's wound, and they began to glow. A second later, the wound was gone. The maiden then pulled away her hand and let the deer go, smiling.

"Good luck, little one," she whispered, standing. As she stood watching the little animal running off, she heard something behind her, and turned around in a flash, seeing a man with silver hair and amber eyes that towered over her, watching her. The young woman gaped a little, then bowed.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly. Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly back at her.

"Sango-chan…" he whispered softly, placing a light kiss on her cheek, "This Sesshomaru does not require such respect from his own mate…" The youkai Sesshomaru slid his remaining arm around the healing maiden, a slight laugh and soft smile as his reward.

She turned in his embrace, resting her head below his. "Sesshomaru-kun…" she whispered, entangling her fingers in wisps of silver hair. Smiling softly, the demon kissed her again.

"What is it, my love?" he asked. Sango smiled back at him.

"Nothing…just thinking…" she responded gently. At this Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow.

"Remembering something?" he asked, seeming almost worried. Sango looked up at him, smiling, and shook her head.

"No…" she replied happily, "I'm just daydreaming about you, that's all…"

He sighed silently and smiled softly at her, looking relieved. Sesshomaru had always worried about her remembering something, ever since he had found her half-rotted body in that dreadful swamp. He had intended on using her as collateral to take the coveted Tessaiga from his lowly hanyou brother once and for all, but as his attempts at finding Inuyasha proved futile, he had done the exact opposite of what he intended to do with the taji-ya that lacked memories, and that was get attached, and fall in love. But he did take solace in the fact that instead of a sword to slay his brother with, he had a lovely companion. But her memories still lurked somewhere within her, buried deep because she had been dead so long…and if any if her memories were to ever awaken, he could loose her forever…

------

Back in Kaede's village, in the small Shinto shrine where Inuyasha and his new wife Kagome guarded the Shikon no Tama, the hanyou, miko, and their small daughter, Sango, were out in the summer sun, Kagome trying to teach the three-month-old to walk, with Inuyasha happily watching on. As the happy couple played with the daughter they named in honor of the fallen friend, the monk that had been so in love with her walked slowly down the path.

Smiling, he walked to where Kagome and her daughter were, Inuyasha sitting in the tree above them.

"Hey, Miroku!" Kagome said, smiling and waving at him. Miroku smiled back.

"Hello Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-san," he replied, reverent to the miko and her guardian. They smiled back, and then little Sango saw him, then ran over.

"Miwoko! Miwoko!!" she exclaimed happily, mangling his name. Miroku smiled back.

"Hello to you too, little Sango," he said, still smiling. It was easy to see that he was quite happy with the light he led as an un-cursed monk, but still, it was also easy to see that everyday things he saw reminded of Sango and hurt him deeply, especially seeing the little girl who resembled his love and had her name. But he always wore a brave face, praying for those who had died because of the awful power of the Shikon no Tama, just as his Sango had.

-----

Sesshomaru placed yet another kiss on his lovely Sango's cheek, smirking as her sweet laughter reached his ears.

"Sesshomaru-kun…can this not wait until we get back to the castle?" Sango asked, blushing softly. The demon's smirk grew as he slid his arm around her small waist.

"It depends…" he whispered vaguely, kissing her again. Sango returned the kiss, sliding her arms around him and pulling herself closer. As they continued their passionate embrace, a light wind blew through the forest, carrying the scents of the village, including the strong scent of Sesshomaru's half-brother and his companion.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, his amber eyes slightly widened.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, looking at him with concern. Sesshomaru shook his head a little.

"Nothing…" he said, taking her hand, "We should go…I feel the presence of a demon, that's all…" With that the demon led his Sango along. He hadn't realized how close he was to the village where his brother dwelled. And should his brother Inuyasha notice his presence, he would come with his presitess wife and monk, and he feared risking Sango…

**[Author's Notes] Woohoo!!! 2 reviews!! Please keep them coming...and if anyone would mind cheking out my other story...please do. Pweese??? **


	3. Part 3

Sango looked at Sesshomaru oddly.

"Sesshomaru-kun…I don't see why you simply couldn't kill the demon yourself…" she muttered under her breath, gently stoking his shoulder. He simply smirked at her.

"This Sesshomaru does not want to waste time he could be spending with you…" he murmured, kissing her cheek. Sango blushed a little, yet another breeze passing by them.

"Whatever you say, my love…" Sango said. She continued along with him, citing the slightly agitated look on his face, but paying no heed. As he had said, he was simply in no mood to fight demons.

----

Sitting with Kagome, Miroku watched as little Sango chased after a butterfly. The proud and lovely miko smiled happily at the sight of her little girl, and then looked considerately at her good friend.

"Miroku…" she uttered, not knowing what else to say. There was an empty look on his face…the same hollow and sad expression he had worn since his taji-ya's death. But there was a certain hint of uncertainty on his face, something she had never seen.

"Yes?" he replied softly. Kagome thought for a moment.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Miroku shut his eyes, the slightest of smirks crawling onto his face. "Yes, of course Kagome-sama," he replied softly, "Why do you ask?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, noticing her husband's inquisitive glance as well.   
"It's nothing…you just seemed…distant, that's all…" she answered. The slightest of smirks crossed the monk's face.

"I've noticed it myself…" he muttered, his eyes still shut. But he _was_ distant, far away, as he sensed a familiar soul only a few miles away. It almost felt like Sango was near…her soul shining brighter then it ever had before, more pure…it was a surreal feeling, perhaps it was only a wandering priestess, or the ghost of a woman. But then again, it seemed so…familiar.

At this point, Miroku knew he had to do something. He knew that to have peace with himself, he had to investigate, to be sure that all of his prayers, wishes, and dreams had finally been granted, and that Sango had finally returned to him. And so, he stood, said a brief goodbye to his friends and their daughter, and started to slowly walk in the direction of the forest.

----

Sango had an uneasy feeling as she walked with Sesshomaru. She had this certain aching in her heart…a feeling that someone she held dear to her heart was nearby, someone other then Sesshomaru, but someone else. It wasn't impossible, now that she thought about it. She had no memories, nothing at all except her name. She couldn't explain the odd armor she had been dressed in, or the corpse of a neko youkai she was near. However, Sesshomaru had worn an expression that said he knew more then he was telling her.

But Sango didn't push the matter. It was always a subject that seemed to make him act…odd. He had always brushed it off, and replied that he knew nothing of her past. But Sango had a feeling that whatever was causing her heart to ache in such a way could lead her to a part of her past.

"Sesshomaru-kun…I sense something…" she said softly. The demon turned and looked at her, a hint of nervousness in his expression.

"Like what, Sango-chan?" he asked, retaining his calm, yet his grip on her hand grew stronger.

"I don't know…" she murmured, pulling away from him, "But it almost feels like…it's calling out to me…" Sango then looked up at the cover of the trees, and another gust of wind blew, but in the opposite direction, taking Sesshomaru and Sango's scents to Inuyasha's nose…

----

Inuyasha watched from his treetop perch as Miroku headed off toward the forest.

"I wonder what he's up to…" he muttered softly. Of course, ever since Sango had died, Miroku had become extremely reclusive. Whenever he wasn't performing a burial or hanging around with him and Kagome, he would pen himself up in his temple and pray, most likely for Sango's soul, or maybe that she'd be reincarnated in his lifetime. Of course, all the praying in the world wouldn't give Miroku that much luck. What happened to himself, of course, that was a sheer miracle. He had lost Kikyo, been pinned to a tree, and the woman he once loved turned against him. But then Kagome somehow found him, and he loved her so much more. He wished the same luck upon Miroku…but it seemed so doubtful that it could ever happen.

Then a harsh wind blew past him. He looked up, and a familiar scent as well as one he didn't know reached his nose. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, then jumped down to where his wife and daughter were.

"Kagome…take Sango inside…" he hissed angrily.

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Inuyasha…what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, picking up their baby daughter. Inuyasha replied with a low growl.

"It's Sesshomaru…and he has someone with him…" he hissed. Kagome's eyes widened, and she carried baby Sango inside, returning a few moments later with her bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Why in the Heavens and Hells is he here?!" she demanded. Inuyasha started at her flatly, his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.   
"How should I know?" he muttered, sniffing the air again, "He's…in the…forest! Wait! Where was Miroku going?!"

Kagome quickly took an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow in one fluid motion, looking around all the while. "I…I don't know…he was headed that way…" she replied.

Inuyasha growled. _Miroku must've sensed him before I did…but does he wanna die?! He can't handle Sesshomaru on his own…especially if he's got another demon with him!!_

****

[Author's Notes] And that's the 3rd chappie. I really hope you liked it!! Well…please review!!!

Ja ne!! 


	4. Part 4

Miroku slowly walked the dirt trail that led to the forest. Along with the purified soul that felt like Sango, he felt a dark, twisted spirit…but at the same time, there was a light that shone in this gloomy soul as well. With all his knowledge of the divine, he had no idea how this could be possible. Could this be the work of something not of this world? Then he felt the approaching signatures of Kagome and Inuyasha. _Why are they following me…?_

----

Sesshomaru grabbed onto Sango's hand.

"Sango-chan……" he said, scolding her like a child. He pulled her close, and a cloud of green and black mist began to form beneath them. Sango narrowed her eyes, then let a pearly, iridescent wave of energy wash over the cloud, extinguishing it.

"Sesshomaru-kun…why are you so eager to leave?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. He smirked a little, didn't answer but held her close. Sango smirked, knowing what he was trying to get across. But she still wanted…_needed _to know what this feeling in her heart was. Once again, she slowly pulled away from Sesshomaru, looking at towards the forest's verge.

"I can feel it…" she whispered softly, not even realizing she was speaking.

Sesshomaru stepped up behind her. "You can feel what?" he asked gently.

Sango's eyes widened a little, and she turned, looking into his amber eyes.

"Oh…its nothing…but…" she stammered, placing a hand on her chest, shutting her eyes, she let out a sigh. "Sesshomaru-kun…it's this feeling in my heart…its--" She cut herself off, a pained expression melting over her face. Her eyes widened, and she doubled over, roughly falling to her knees. Sesshomaru dropped down to his knees as well, catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Sango-chan? Sango-chan…answer me…" Sesshomaru said, looking down at her motionless form. Then, he picked up the scent of a human…a human he recognized.

"N-no…it…can't be…Sango-chan?!"

----

Inuyasha continued bounding through the forest, Kagome holding onto his back, an arrow ready should they encounter his half-brother.

"Chekuso…" Inuyasha cursed, "I can smell Sesshomaru and Miroku…they're near each other…and whoever my brother has with him…"

Kagome looked down at him. "Sesshomaru has someone with him? Do you recognize their scent?" she asked. He shook his head a little.

"No…but I _could_ tell by the scent that whoever was with his was a female…though I'm not sure why any female would be with that homo…" he growled. Kagome would've laughed at the joke, but this situation was too serious…no time to be laughing at the mud Inuyasha slew at his brother. Especially when one of her best friend's life was at stake…

----

Miroku stared forward. Before him, Inuyasha's evil half-brother, Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground, his eyes glowing red, as he held a young human against him. She was unconscious, dressed in fine clothing, with the same holy power emanating from her. She was the light he had sensed, but there was a certain light shining in Sesshomaru's heart as well. Perhaps…the girl had been the cause of this?  
Then the monk recognized who the girl was: there was no mistaking it…she was his Sango…his beloved…alive once again, in the arm of such an evil beast.

"N-no…it…can't be…Sango-chan?!" he demanded. He had little to defend himself should the demon attack, only his staff in his hand. This could be the end of his life…but he had found Sango! He would gladly lay down his life to simply know that he had done so trying to free the woman he loved.

Miroku involuntarily let out a small growl. "Step away from her…" he commanded.

Sesshomaru glared at him with narrow red eyes, still holding Sango closely.

"And why should I? _You're_ the one who let her die in the first place…" he hissed, knowing his human love could not hear him.

Miroku's eyes already glistened with tears. Even for a demon…how could he say something so cruel? He took a step forward.

"How…how is this possible?" Miroku demanded, holding his staff angrily. Sesshomaru glared back at him, his eyes returning to their amber color as Sango regained consciousness. The young woman looked up at Sesshomaru, then over at Miroku.

_This…this feeling…in my heart…is it…coming from this…monk?_

She shuddered slightly, as Sesshomaru helped her up. "Sesshomaru-kun…who is this…?" she asked uneasily. He growled a little.

"Simply someone I will soon kill…" he replied, quickly adding, "My Sango-chan." Sesshomaru watched with a twisted interest as he watched Miroku's heart break again, and with the expression on his face, you could almost pinpoint that moment…

----  
Miroku glared at Sesshomaru, trying his best to keep his calm. He could not believe what he was hearing, the names they called each other. 'Sesshomaru-kun'…'Sango-chan'…and the way that demon held her. And…Sango didn't even remember him. They had been in love, and she couldn't even remember him.

"Sango-chan…do you really mean…that you don't know who I am?" he asked. He was praying silently in his head that her answer was yes.

But the young woman stared at him, dumbfounded. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who looked close to lynching whoever this monk was. Then she looked back at Miroku, staring into his eyes, as if she were peering into his soul to find his identity. She continued her gaze, but after a moment, it became saddened. It was as if she had seen the love he had for her, but couldn't remember who he was.

"I…I'm sorry…I have no idea who you are…" she said softly. Miroku could feel his heart being smashed into millions upon millions of tiny pieces, and there was no way it would ever be put back together. Then, his thoughts began to swell with suspicion. There was no way Sango could've forgotten him, no way in all the Heavens and Hells. _Sesshomaru…he had to have done something to her…that's the only reason this is happening!!_ With this thought, he decided that Sesshomaru had placed some sort of curse on her.

Miroku held his staff, glaring at Inuyasha's half-brother.

"Sesshomaru…I know you did something to her…tell me now!!" he hissed. Sesshomaru simply scoffed at him.

----

Sesshomaru scoffed at the human monk.

"Nani? No greetings…no asking how I've been?" he asked.

Miroku glared ferociously at him. "Don't think you can toy with me…I'd be doing the world a favor by exterminating you…"

Sesshomaru laughed slightly. "Baka ningen…do you truly wish to die that much?" The taiyoukai looked down at his human companion.

"Sango-chan…if you don't wish to get this filthy ningen's blood spattered on your fine clothing, I suggest you take a few steps back…" he said, directing his speech at Sango, yet insulting the monk all the same. Miroku scowled at him, and as Sango stepped back, the monk took a few steps forward.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Ahh, I had no idea you were that anxious to die…" he scoffed, a ball of light forming in his hand, "Your wish will soon be granted." With this cold statement, he cast his Whip of Light at the monk, nearly striking him.

----

Miroku was unable to move quick enough, but blocked it with his staff. Then, he reached into his robes, pulled out an ofuda, and threw it at the demon. But his aim seemed poor, and he only cut the demon's cheek, as well as a few strands of his silver hair.

"Ah," Sesshomaru said, an evil smirk on his face, "There's more fight in you then I first foresaw…" He smirked a little more, as Sango walked up to him.   
"Sesshomaru-kun…your cheek…" she said gently. Sesshomaru turned slightly and looked down at her, the expression on his face telling her to stand back. But she didn't comply, even thought she understood his face. Her index finger glowing, she ran it across the cut, healing it as she went along. Sesshomaru simply smirked at her.

"Save your energy…" he said. As Sango healed Sesshomaru's wound, Miroku could feel that same light brewing in the demon's soul.

__

What is causing this? I certainly can't kill him if he's blessed by the Gods…

Miroku bit his lip, unsure of his next move, when an arrow surrounded by a blaze of sacred power shot past Sesshomaru and Sango, and Inuyasha swung his blade at his half-brother.

As the hanyou and his miko wife stopped next to Miroku, Kagome scowled at him.

"Miroku…have you lost it?!" she demanded angrily. Miroku didn't answer. He just watched Inuyasha staring down his brother, and Kagome soon watched too.

----

"Sesshomaru…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru glared back at him. "I've done nothing…I'm simply passing through…it's the _monk_ who challenged me…" he replied, his tone aggravated.

Of course, Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was staring at the girl who was huddled behind him, a frightened look on his face. Kagome and Miroku were both looking at her as well.

"Sango-chan…?"

****

[Author's Notes] YAY!! Quick update! Anyway…I have been taking all reviews into ocnsideration, Keera…and all will be answered in due time. In other news…I need a beta reader. I've had an idea rolling around in my head for soooooo long…and every time I post it…no reviews. Nothing. So…any volunteers?


	5. Part 5

Sango looked strangely at the monk, hanyou, and miko.

****

"W-who…who are…how do they…?" she stammered, never completing a single thought. Sesshomaru looked down at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Sango-chan…get out of here…" he commanded. She looked at him with worried eyes as well.

"Sesshomaru-kun…I can't leave you here! What if you need my help?!" she asked, her voice a mixture of anger and distress.

The hanyou glared at Sesshomaru. "So, now she's your 'chan'?" he asked, holding out a large sword that resembled a fang, "I'll kill you…"

----

Inuyasha hissed at his brother. "I'll kill you…"

Sesshomaru laughed back at him. "Do you really think so?" he asked, drawing his own sword, Tokijin, "Your head will roll on this ground before you even touch me."

As the two half-brothers stared in each other down, ready to attack each other at any moment, Kagome and Miroku both stared intently at the odd young companion of the taiyoukai.

"Kagome…can you feel the sacred powers within her?" Miroku asked. The young miko nodded.

"And…and the light…in _his_ soul?" she asked in turn. Miroku nodded. This was all much, much too confusing. They had to find out who this woman was, and fast. If she was indeed Sango, they had to awaken her memories that had been suppressed, by Sesshomaru or any other force.

Miroku took a few steps forward. "Girl…answer me…what is your name?" he asked briskly. Sango looked at him square in the eye, as if she was searching his spirit yet again, then looked up at Sesshomaru. He simply glared at the monk, then returned his piercing stare to Inuyasha.

Sango was unable to infer what Sesshomaru meant by his stare. She was in a whirlwind of confusion…so lost in the day's happenings. At first, she had been simply a girl with no memory other then that of the loving, saving hand of her Sesshomaru-kun…and now she was known by a monk, miko, and hanyou…each of whom she never remembered laying eyes upon. But there was a look in the silver-haired hanyou's eyes directing a bitter ferocity at Sesshomaru, the miko a strong sense of friendship toward her, and the monk…she could feel the monk's love for her radiating from his spirit.

She didn't know how she could read people's spirits how she did, but at this point, she didn't care; nor did she care what Sesshomaru said. She _knew _these people. She didn't know how, she knew nothing other then the feelings they had for her.

"My name…is Sango…"

----

Miroku gaped slightly. It truly was Sango. His prayers had been answered! He was overjoyed that she was alive, but he was still heartbroken that she remembered nothing, and was now the companion of Sesshomaru, a demon so wicked he cared not to describe it. But then again, she seemed to be purifying the demon. She had no powers of cleansing evil in her first life, so how did she acquire them in her second?

Her furrowed his brow, looking straight at her. Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at her as well, and a menacing glare was plastered onto Sesshomaru's face, wanring them to stay away from her.

But the inuyoukai couldn't control his woman. Sango took another step forward, and asked a question of her own.

"Tell me…who you all are…" she said.

Miroku looked a little disheartened. She truly didn't remember him. Nut he had to hope and pray that he could jog her memory and bring back the love they once shared.

"Sango…it's me…Miroku…we were…in love…"

----  
Sango looked in utter shock. She had been able to sense his emotions, but the feelings were so much more profound when spoken. Sango felt an aching sensation in her chest, and as she felt the intense eyes of Sesshomaru, the monk Miroku, and the two whom she knew to be her friends, it progressed to a sharp pain that radiated throughout her body.

Wincing in pain, Sango gripped her chest, and slowly fell the her knees. In a single, fluid action, Sesshomaru slid Tokijin back into its sheathe, and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Sango-chan? Sango-chan…answer me…" he said sternly, hints of worry appearing in his voice from time to time. He growled lowly. Her memories were coming back to her…he knew it.

"Damn you, Inuyasha…damn you to hell…" he hissed angrily.

Inuyasha glared back at him. "Damn me?" he asked sardonically, "You're the one that erased her memories in the first place…now you're just paying the price because they're awakening…"

Sesshomaru glared furiously at his younger half-brother, amber eyes glowing a deep crimson. He said nothing, but they all knew if they got to close he could certainly kill them. But with Inuyasha, armed with a glowing Tessaiga by her side, Kagome pointed an arrow and the inutaiyoukai's head.

"You…you have some questions to answer, you awful beast…"

****

[Author's Notes] Ok. First issue: thanks for the reviews. I got a few questions, so I'll start answering those.

To Fred the Mutant Pickle: Aishiteru means 'I love you' in Japanese. And don't worry, I'll tell you when I post it.

To Keera: A beta reader is basically a guinea pig for ideas/stories. At least that's how I use them… J-- (ß that's a sweat drop face btw)

To Vad (I know who you are…): DO NOT HIT ME!! Grrr…do not anger me…

Well, I've answered your questions as best as I could, and please remember to read and review!!


	6. Part 6

Sesshomaru held Sango's limp form against him, worriedly looking between his human lover's blank face to the arrow of the miko Kagome, his expression turning fierce.

****

"Kuso…" he hissed. "Miko…what _questions_ do you want me to answer?" he demanded.

Kagome scowled fiercely. "How about you _start_ with how you erased Sango's memory and kidnapped her without her even knowing it!!"

Sesshomaru scowled back at her. "Wench…I _resurrected _her! Losing her memories was only the side effect of her being dead for so long!"

----  
Kagome's harsh expression lessened. It was true, if he hadn't used his enchanted blade to revive Sango, there would be no problem. But she didn't understand why she had lost her memories. In her miko studies, she had learned the techniques sorcerers and dark monks used to bring back the dead. And no matter how long their victim had been dead, they would always be in the same state they were at the time of their death. It was like there was something new in her soul, something she had acquired after her death. It all intrigued Kagome…

But Inuyasha was still snarling at his older half-brother.   
"Well, then, you dumb bastard…you've done us the favor of bringing her back, so hand her over! She ain't yours!!" he hissed.

Sesshomaru scowled back, looking as though he would tear out his throat if he weren't holding Sango. "She _is _mine…" the youkai growled.

Inuyasha looked at him strangely for a moment, then his amber eyes widened slightly. "You…you don't mean…" he stammered, glowering at Sesshomaru. He paused, glancing over at Miroku. _This will crush the poor guy…his heart won't be able to take another blow like this…_

----

Sesshomaru snickered slightly as Inuyasha realized what he meant. "Do you need further proof?" he asked harshly.

At first, Inuyasha seemed unbelieving. This made Sesshomaru's sinister smirk grow, as he thought of how rewarded it would be to see his brother and his friends twist in disgust.

"I…I don't believe you'd sink so low, Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha hissed. Sesshomaru continued to smirk.

"Oh, but this Sesshomaru would…" the older youkai said, shifting Sango's weight onto his lap. His eyes narrowed, and he pushed down the neckline of the young woman's kimono, revealing a small scar on her collar, looking like a slight bite mark. Inuyasha shuddered, angrily holding Tessaiga at the ready.

"You…you _did_…you sick bastard, you _did_ do that to that poor girl!!" he shouted angrily. Although he was ready to throttle his elder half-brother, he glanced over at Miroku. The violet-eyed monk seemed like he had lost all hope of reclaiming his Sango, as he realized himself that Sesshomaru had taken her as his mate.

_My Sango…my taji-ya…_he thought, over and over. All he could do was repeat himself, over and over. This all seemed surreal, all like the world was spinning around him, and he couldn't stop it. Within the time window of only a few hours, he had found the woman he loved so much, alive…then he learned that she had no memory of him. It was like her mind and heart had been wiped clean. But there was still a sliver of hope, a light at the end of the tunnel. Then, he had received the final blow. Sesshomaru had taken her as his mate…and he knew that she had let him do so. Even though Sango may have lost her memory, she was still the same person. And she wouldn't have done something like that unless it was voluntary.

He shuddered slightly. He had truly lost her. But he refused to leave without a fight.

__

"Sesshomaru…" he growled fiercely, "I'll _kill_ you…"

----

Sesshomaru glared back at the monk. "Ah, so you really _are_ desperate to die…I didn't think you wish to end your life _this_ much after you discovered Sango was mine…" The demon laughed slightly, not noticing as Sango returned to conciousness.

Miroku continued to stare daggers, one hand holding his staff and the other on a sutra. Then he noticed Sango's open, honey-brown eyes. He stopped as she slowly stood, Sesshomaru standing himself up as well. The demon looked down at her, furious that her gaze was fixed on the foolish Miroku, and that she had said nothing to him at all.

"Before I died…" Sango started, directly speaking to Miroku, "I know…before I died, we were in love, weren't we…?"

Miroku's eyes widened. _She remembers me…remembers…us! _His hands formed into fists so tight that he tore his sutra in half, letting it fall. He gaped slightly, watching as she took a few steps forward, that sacred light glowing even stronger now then it had before.

"I…I cannot explain…but I remember…that I am the Sango in which you speak…the last living of the taji-ya…" she said. She could see the amazed looks on the faces of Kagome, Inuyasha, and especially Miroku…and she knew their names. This was all too much. Her mouth went dry, and she was unable to speak. But she didn't want to speak, she wanted explanations. She bit her lip. Miroku and herself…they had shared an undying love…but now, she also shared this bond with Sesshomaru. Then she looked back at him, and saw the emotionless, distant expression he wore when she first met.

"Sess…Sesshomaru-kun…" she started, setting a hand on his shoulder. But she couldn't finish her sentence. There was simply nothing to say. Then, he glanced down at her, with a cold harshness, not speaking. Sango felt so guilty, even though she had done nothing yet.

"Sesshomaru-kun…please…" she said again. The youkai looked away, but smiled at her slightly.

This was all she needed. She was about to slip into an embrace, when she paused. She could feel Miroku's stare digging into her back. She knew that she must choose between the two men she loved so desperately…but which one should she pick…?


	7. Part 7

Sango bit her lip, and glanced back at Miroku. She could read his eyes…he was begging her to come back to him, to return to their life together. But she still knew that Sesshomaru was standing right next to her, urging her to stay with him. What was she supposed to do? There was no way she could get out of this without breaking one of the heart's of the men she loved…and how was one supposed to _choose _which man she would hurt so deeply.

She was trying to be fair. She knew she loved Sesshomaru very much, and she had been in love with him for quite some time. She couldn't remember what had gone on between Miroku and herself, but she somehow knew that they had loved each other so deeply…and from what Inuyasha's and Kagome's thoughts were telling her, they were in love for much longer then she had with Sesshomaru. But she barely remembered them ever being in love. Certainly, she'd want more to continue on with the man she loved now, then the man she couldn't remember loving?

----

Sesshomaru could see Sango straining over the thought of which man she would choose. Naturally, he thought it should be himself, but he couldn't control her decision. But even though he wore and arrogant and cocky face, as if to gloat in the human monk's face that Sango had already chosen, and he would be going home empty-handed, Sesshomaru was praying to any god that would listen, to help Sango in her choice, and make it be him.

She had brought such a purpose into his life…such light into his usually bleak life. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her to that foolish human monk. Sesshomaru growled inwardly. He looked down slightly at Sango, able to see the pain in her eyes as she chose which one of them she would spend the rest of her days with. He felt a slight burning in his chest. Sango _had _to choose him…she just _had _to.

----

Miroku stood his ground, gazing at Sango. She seemed in pain, trying to make an impossible decsion. No matter how evil he thought Sesshomaru was, he knew Sango loved him also; to choose over the two you loved most would be excruciating for anyone. He bit his lower lip, to the point that he tasted blood. _What if Sango chooses him over me?_ he wondered. It was taking all of his will to keep the fear of that very thing from overwhelming him. In his subconscious he was saying prayers over and over that Sango would remember how much they were in love so she would choose him. _She has to…she just has to…_

The monk knew that he wouldn't be able to go on if he were rejected by the woman who once loved him so…the thought was tearing him up. They were only able to freely confess their love for one another just as she lost her life, and even the most evil of gods couldn't be cruel enough to take away a second opportunity like this. He continued with his prayers. _Please…please do not take this from me…_

He saw the conceited smirk on Sesshomaru's face, like he had already won. Miroku felt as though he could slaughter the demon himself for such a thing. But he held his ground, knowing that attempting to kill Sesshomaru would be certain suicide for a lowly monk. And no matter what he did, Miroku would most certainly not simply hand the love of his life over to such a twisted, evil demon, and let him relish in killing him as well.

----

Kagome and Inuyasha stood next to Miroku, both their gazes fixed on Sango. They were both hoping with all their hearts that she would pick Miroku over Sesshomaru…it just seemed like it would make the whole world right again. She had always thought that no matter what hurdle a couple like them had to jump, they could. But now she was fearing that this may be too much for them…_What if Sango does choose Sesshomaru over Miroku?  
_Inuyasha held his wife close, holding Tessaiga with less tension then before. At first he thought he was in for a fight, but now he knew this was Miroku's battle. It was quite a blessing that he knew Sango was alive again, but to know that she was in 'love' with another man, Sesshomaru of all people, had to be quite a deep blow. Inuyasha found it hard to believe that his elder half-brother, who he knew the have no regard for human life, was now somehow in love with a taji-ya, one who dedicated their life to killing demons prior to now. They were polar opposites, but somehow, Sango was infatuated with Sesshomaru. This was even more reason to make him think that Sesshomaru had done more then simply bring her back from the dead.

----

Sango felt like she could pass out at any moment. She was so afraid…so afraid of destroying the life of the man she shunned. She had taken everything, _everything_ into consideration, every single factor she could think of. She shut her eyes, her hands balled into fists, and opened her mouth to speak. Her mouth was dry, and it was hard to speak, but she had made her descsion. _I have to know…I have to know how it will be…_

Sango spoke, "I've decided…I…I want to be with…"

****

[Author's Notes] HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I wish I could see you all pissed cause of this cliffy…anyway, time to respond to some of my reviews:

To Keera: Wow, I didn't know this story was that moving…well, thanks!

To Fred: HA! You won't find out who she picks until the next chappie!

To Evelyn, Amanda, and Shyguy: thanks.

To morelan: you'll just have to wait and see…


	8. Part 8

_I have to know what it was like…to be in love with him…_

****

"…Miroku…" Sango uttered softly. She felt so awful…and yet so good all at the same time. She had betrayed Sesshomaru, the man who had given her a second life, and left him for a man she couldn't even remember loving. But for some reason, she felt good about her choice. It felt right to be with Miroku…almost like it was her destiny. Of course, she had died the first time loving him, so it seemed only right that she was going to be with him now.

She took a few steps toward Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, but then turned back to look at Sesshomaru. He face seemed hollow, showing no emotion. But his eyes seemed shocked, angered, heartbroken. So many emotions in his deep amber eyes, conveying more then any expression ever could.

"Sesshomaru…" she said gently, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for…" Sango searched for words. How was it possible to apologize to a man for choosing over him? "I…I don't mean to demean you…it just…it just felt so right…"

As she completed her statement, all emotion flushed from the demon's eyes. Sesshomaru gazed at her with half-lidded eyes, then shut them fully. "Well…I see you've chosen to go from healer to killer…" he started, "So then, taji-ya…" He drew Tokijin, a sinister wind whipping around the all, blowing silver locks around him. He pointed the blade at Sango, then glared at her. "If you are the last taji-ya…then fulfill your duty…and slay a youkai!!" With this, he leapt at her, slashing the blade within inches of her throat.

Without any weapons, and remembering little of her youkai-slaying training, she formed a barrier of energy, swirling in many iridescent colors, but he didn't even strike that. As she let it fade, shell-shocked at his reaction, her friends standing battle-ready by her, she watched as he held out his blade.

****

"Sango-chan…take my sword…" he said sternly. Fearing what he might do if she didn't obey him, she reached two shaking hands out and wrapped them around the hilt of the blade. She tightened her grip, and slowly took it away from him, holding it away from herself. Then, completely shocking all of them, he sank down to his knees.

Sango gaped down at him. "Sesshomaru…what are you doing?" she asked, her very voice shaking. He lowered his head, moving his silver hair away, exposing his neck.

"Perform your duty…" he growled, "I am a demon…and so, you shall kill me!" Sango's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru!! You…you want me to…_kill _you?! I…I could never do that!!" she squealed, holding the sword away from him. He glanced up at her, his expression shamed and saddened.

"Sango-chan…" he said softly, trying to comfort and persuade her at the same time, "Ai…aishiteru…and unless I could have you…I would rather die the live…so do me the honor of an admirable death…" As he finished his statement, he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Do it…"  
----

He had stunned everyone with this act, especially Miroku. _Would he truly give up his life? Perhaps he isn't actually as evil as we once thought…_he mused, _But then again…this could all be an act to guilt Sango into taking him back? I have to keep alert…_

****

But if it was an act, it was extremely believable. He did seem heartbroken, but there was a malicious quality to it. Miroku's eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru, if this is some sort of act, stop it now or _I _will be the one to kill you!!" he shouted, staff and sutras in his hands. The demon didn't stand, simply lifted his head and growled lowly at him. He said nothing to the monk, and his amber eyes traveled back up to Sango.

"Just do it already…"

But Sango gritted her teeth and mustered her strength, spinning around and throwing Tokijin into the woods. Panting, she glared down at him.

"S-Sessshomaru-k…" she stammered, pausing and cutting off her affectionate title for him. "No matter what I call myself…no matter what my occupation is…I could never kill you…" It was clear to Miroku that she still had feelings for Sesshomaru, even though she had chosen against him. And as his mind repeated what Sango said over and over, it was like she was professing her love for the demon again and again, and soon it began to wear rough on him.

"Sango…" he said, walking up behind her and slipping a gentle, yet slight guarding and possessive arm around her, "That's enough…we should leave this defeated demon alone…there's no telling what he might do in a state like this…" Sango looked down at Sesshomaru for a moment, then turned to Miroku, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"Of course…Miroku-kun…"

----

Sesshomaru growled up at the both of them. Betrayed by the woman he had resurrected and loved, and then insulted so harshly by the one who had stolen her. There he was, on his knees, weak and alone. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, cynical thoughts racing through his mind. He thought that if this moment ever should come, it would be at the fault of a powerful demon, perhaps his half-brother if he were ever to come into possession of the Shikon no Tama and use it to increase his demonic powers. But never he imagined it would be at the hands of a human, especially the man who had stolen his mate first.

He watched in agonizing anger and hatred as Sango and her friends disappeared, revenge the main thing on his mind. He still cared deeply for the taji-ya…but a new need to teach her a lesson was mingling in, and his hatred for Inuyasha and his other companions burned anew.

He slowly stood, dirt tarnishing the fine silk of his pants. Another gust of wind blew around him, his silvery hair being blown away from his face. He smirked somewhat, taking to thought what the monk had said. Miroku had described what he was doing as an act. Sesshomaru had, at first, taken it as an insult, but now, he took an idea from it. Rumors spread fast on the wind from ear to ear…and the death of a prominent lord would be no exception…


	9. Part 9

Sango felt so amazingly good, and yet unbelievably guilty. She had chosen Miroku, and still knew that it was the right choice, but she could feel the terrible heartbreak radiating from Sesshomaru's torn spirit when she had chosen against him. He had seemed so desperate to get her back, and then he asked her to kill him with her own hand. It hurt her so much to know he wanted this…and now she feared he would do something drastic. But she was with Miroku, and her companions that she had been with for so long. _All is right…_she reassured herself, _Its simply the Kami's righting a wrong…_But she knew deep in her heart that all was not right with the world. She had done such a terrible thing to Sesshomaru…

----

Miroku looked down at Sango, noticing her furrowed brow, then slipped his arm around gently around her. "Sango…" he started, "Is something wrong?"

Sango turned her head slightly and looked back up at him. "Oh…no…nothing's wrong…I'm just thinking, is all…" she replied softly. Miroku could easily tell that she wasn't telling the truth, but he wouldn't press the matter. At this point, his highest priority was getting her back to the village and helping her to remember as much of him and the others as she could. But then again, there was no harm in getting a head start, either.

"Do you…remember anything from before you met Sesshomaru?" he pried. Sango, who's eyes had already turned back to the ground, gazed back up at him, then frowned a little.

"I'm afraid I don't remember anything…" she said softly, "But…wait…I think something's coming to me!" A smile grew on her face, a light of happiness in her eyes. "I hope this is right…but…I do remember a neko youkai…does this seem familiar?" Miroku smiled in satisfaction as it came to her, but then frowned again. Kirara had not been lucky enough to be resurrected just as she had, and if his assumptions were correct, whatever was left of the taji-ya's faithful companion rested still on the bottom of that lake.

"Miroku…what is it?" she inquired. He bit his lip for a moment, and finally answered.

"Sango…the neko youkai you remembered…was Kirara…she helped you when you used to slay demons…" he replied somberly, concluding, "She perished the same day you did…but she was not brought back to us…"

Sango looked slightly upset, but Miroku pressed no further. All that she had learned about herself was a lot to take in, and she needed time to sort things out before they told her anymore. He didn't want her to choke on too much information at once. Something like that could drive her over the edge, and if that would happen…he didn't even want to imagine it. She would be in a state worse then death…not knowing anything that was going on around her, but still being trapped on this Earth, unable to go to the heavens. He held her tighter, trying his best to comfort her.

----

Sango bit her lower lip as she felt the monk's arm comfortingly tighten. She shut her eyes, feeling tears push against the back of her eyes. She had finally remembered something, but she couldn't remember that her own pet and helper had died. She almost felt ashamed that she couldn't remember something that important that had happened to her. She tried to comfort herself, but it was difficult. She felt almost as thought it was her fault she had lost her memory for a moment, but then she reassured herself that in due time, she would regain it.

She kept telling herself over and over that everything was right, she had made all the right choices. But every time she did this, every time she felt the silk of her fine clothing touch her, she thought of Sesshomaru and how she had betrayed him. She heaved a large sigh, attracting the attention of Inuyasha.

"If you're fretting over my _brother's_ emotional state…" he started cynically, "Don't. One, he's not that fragile, believe me, and two, he was just putting on that little act so he could guilt you. He was just pissed off that some human was beating him at anything. No offense, but you really weren't all that important to him from what I can tell…so don't worry about him."

Of course, Sango took this to heart. _Maybe he's right…maybe I don't have to worry about Sesshomaru…_she thought, _But…I know he really did love me…if they only knew…_then she stopped herself. She still had such feelings for Sesshomaru, but she had to come to terms that she had chosen Miroku, not him. She knew she had loved Miroku…but she still loved Sesshomaru. She had thought she had chosen which man she would be with…but had she really?

----

Sesshomaru flew through the sky on a cloud of dark mist, the sun setting behind him in the west in a bright array of orange purple. Of course, he paid no mind, as he was headed to the east, to the castle of one of his rivals. He would put his plan into action, and he was completely sure that it would be successful. As he saw the silhouette of the large manor approaching, he stopped and descended to the ground, far enough away that his scent wouldn't be detected. Now all he had to do was wait for the assassin he had called upon to come to do his job…

****

[Author's Notes] Hey there…sorry this took so long to post…I don't know what was up…just no motivation for some reason. Anyway…I hope you can forgive me for my lateness, and please review!


	10. Part 10

Sesshomaru bit his lip slightly. The demon he had hired was late, he could tell by the position of the moon that their meeting time had passed, and this particular demon was known for his promptness…in _most _situations. The thought for a moment that he might not show, but then the scent he had come to know as the assassin's reached his nose, foul with old blood, yet slightly sweetened with flower scented oils.

_An odd being indeed…_he thought, the slightest of scowls crossing his face as he saw the thin, almost impish young demon emerge from the tall grasses to his left.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that you've arrived…I thought I wouldn't hear from you at all…" the demon sighed. Sesshomaru stared at him, almost intolerant of his attitude. Of course, he knew if he insulted the demon greatly enough, he would have to put his plan on hold, for how long he was unsure. So he would put up with the…_abnormal_ behavior of his hired help. But of course, he had to make some sort of reply…he would never be thought of as weak.

"And so you make remarks of my lateness, when you've only just arrived…?" he retorted. The other demon scoffed and rolled his ice blue eyes, his waif form shifting as he looked at his reflection in a small puddle, rearranging his bright red hair.

"I've been here for quite some time…I simply concealed my scent with a spell…now, what was it exactly that you wanted me to do again?" he asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. This youkai, the one that had been referred to him simply as Korosu, was more then what he had first expected.

----

When they had arrived back in the village, Kagome had settled Sango in one of the rooms of the sanctuary she and Inuyasha guarded, along the Shikon no Tama. Miroku had offered her a room in his own monastery, but they had all decided to give Sango and the rest of those they knew some time to take all that had happened in.

As Kagome stood in front of the large mirror she had brought from home brushing out her hair, Sango, moving nearly silently, walked in the door, stopping just as she was in the room with her long-time friend.

"Kagome…" she started, her voice weak. The young miko looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, running the comb through her black locks one last time, then set it down on a small table at her side, turning to look at her.

"Sango…is everything okay? Do you need something?" she asked. Sango shook her head a little.

"No…I was just wondering if I could talk to you…" the taji-ya replied shakily. Kagome could tell she was still unsure of all that was going on, and she had every right to. Kagome gave her a small smile.

"Sure, no problem," she said, sitting down on a pillow on the tatami covered floors, motioning for Sango to join her. "What's on your mind?"

Sango paused for a moment, then finally did sit down next to Kagome. The miko smiled appreciatively, waiting for Sango to speak her mind. The taji-ya bit her lip for a moment, and then began.

"Well…" Sango started, pausing with an unnatural sigh, "I'm sure you remember how devastated Sesshomaru seemed…" Kagome shut her eyes, frowning a little. _She's still so worried about him…it's like she doesn't even see how terrible he really is…_she thought. But Kagome forced a look of compassion toward the demon, and replied.

"Yes…I know you cared about him…and I know you're worried about how he was acting, but you shouldn't. Inuyasha was right, it was only an act…a last ditch effort to get you back. You can't take it to heart…" she said, setting a hand on the taji-ya's shoulder. Sango gave the slightest of smiles, nodding a little.

"Mmmhmm…I guess you're right…" she mumbled. But Kagome easily saw how troubled her friend still was. She was about to try and excavate more of the demon slayer's buried memories, but she decided against it.

__

It's best to let her rest…she thought. The miko smiled warmly at Sango.

"You should get some sleep. We can catch up more in the morning, ok?"

Sango smiled. "Yes…that sounds nice," she replied meekly. Kaogme kept smiling back, rolling her shoulders a little.

"Well…I should get some sleep. You remember where your room is, right?" she asked. Sango answered with a nod, and so Kagome exited, walking down the hall to the room she shared with Inuyasha. Sango sighed a little, then slowly stood. She walked to the door, then paused for a moment. She thought only of two things, Miroku and Sesshomaru. She kept telling herself that she could be, _would _be much happier with Miroku, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that there was some sort of danger in her choice. Of course, Sesshomaru was a powerful demon, but if revenge was what he wanted, he would've already gotten it, or died trying. She hated the thought of his death…but she would have been at least pleased her to know that he had found solace in some way, though such a grisly manner was terrible to think about. She sighed again.

_I should be thinking about Miroku…_she thought desperately. Sango yawned a little, then thought it best to get some sleep, and so she headed off to her own bed.

----

Korosu had already departed from Sesshomaru's company, ready to carry out the demon's plans. They were fairly simple, all that he had to do was convince the lord of the castle that Sesshomaru was dead. Why, he had no idea…but it would certainly be the easiest money he had ever made. He had already received a heavy bag of coins, and that was only half of his payment…and with what he was given, a piece of Sesshomaru's own clothing with the inuyoukai's blood drying on part, he would have no problems with his duty.

_Perhaps I can convince this lord that I was the one that brought Sesshomaru to his death…_Korosu thought, nearly unable to imagine what sort of respect, not to mention lovely females, the tales of him killing one of the most prominent demons in the land. He smirked wickedly. He would be getting so much out of this…it easily could've been one of the best decisions that he had made to date. Uttering a few words under his breath, he faded from invisibility, and with another spell his scent disappeared once more. Completely undetectable, he slipped into the labyrinth of a castle, past the guards, and into the demon lord's quarters, all in a matter of moments.

As the aging demon that ruled the nearby lands began to pick up the scent of Sesshomaru's blood on the sullied cloth, Korosu once again took shape, shocking the lord.

"How…how did you get in here…?! What…who are you, beast?!" the lord demanded angrily. Korosu gave another sinister grin.

"Well, well, Lord Omu…it took you long enough to notice my prescence…" he hissed sarcastically. The lord snarled at him, quickly standing and taking a blade from the wall, his blazing eyes never leaving those of the arrogant youth.

"Why do you appear before me?!" he demanded. Korosu glared for a moment, cynically thinking of how weak-minded the demon before him was. His expression remaining the same, he took out the piece of cloth Sesshomaru had given him, and threw it on the floor before Lord Omu.

"The inutaiyoukai that overpowered you for decades, Sesshomaru, is dead. He fell at my hands earlier…and now I find myself one of the most powerful youkai in the isles…" Korosu stated coldly, his lips curving into a satisfied smile as he finished. There was no way to tell what he said was false.

Omu gaped openly at the assassin before him. It seemed almost impossible that such an upstart could have killed such a powerful lord, almost impossible that Sesshomaru was even dead. But it slowly began to sink in. This demon before him had entered his quarters without him even realizing it, and he could have just as easily slit his throat. So he replied.

"What are you getting at? Do you seek to take my lands as well?" he asked. Korosu smirked again.

"No…I come to do the opposite. You can keep your throne…as long as I receive…tribute…" he said. Omu glared at him for a moment, almost in disbelief. But then he answered.

"How much would this be?"

****

[Author's Notes] I am sooooooo sorry that this took so fucking long…I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Okay, so not a lot, but I've (and still am) trying to decide if I should dump my long-time boyfriend…gah…anyway…I did try my best to make it longer, and again, I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, and keep them coming!!!


	11. Part 11

Miroku tossed and turned as he lay on his futon, violet eyes half-lidded. His body was overwhelmed with exhaustion, but he simply couldn't sleep. He simply couldn't stop thinking about Sango…and how he wanted to be with her. Even to watch her sleep would be so soothing. He knew that she was alright…that she was alive again, and would never leave him again, but it just didn't feel right that he wasn't at her side. He agreed with Kagome, that she needed time to adjust and get used to her new lifestyle, but he still felt unsatisfied, almost worried that if he wasn't with her something would happen.

But even in the unlikely event that Sesshomaru would return to try and reclaim her, he knew that Inuyasha could fend his older half-brother off. He reassured himself many times that no harm would come to her, but still the feeling lingered. The monk bit his lip.

_Curse it…_he thought. Slowly, he sat up, pushed his blankets off. He surveyed the room, finding nothing out of place, just as he suspected. _Why am I so convinced that something will happen? _This insomnia had been regular before he had learned of Sango's resurrection…he had felt so guilty, he blamed himself for her death. But now there was no reason for it. The thought entered his mind that, perhaps, she really was happier with Sesshomaru.

But he quickly dismissed it…there was no way she could've been happier with that demon. He furrowed his brow, rubbing his forehead.

__

Getting so little sleep is taking a toll on me…he thought. They were meant to be, he and Sango, it was as simple as that. They had been through so much together, saved each other so many times. It was destiny. It was also why Miroku had felt so incredibly guilty when she had died, but now that she was alive again, the tormented monk had no idea why he was feeling just as he had all those sleepless nights before. But now…now the cause was a mystery. Was this all a premonition of the future?

He grimaced. The Kamis had dealt he and Sango such a terrible hand already…could it be that they had yet another cruel twist of fate heading their way? If this would ever prove to be true…it would seem like even the cosmic forces were trying their best to tear them apart.

Fighting his exhaustion, Miroku stood. He didn't care that it was so late…he just needed to see Sango, make sure she was alright. But he also needed to know if this malevolent feeling affected anyone but himself…

Sesshomaru had perched himself on a large branch on one of the larger trees the outlined the forest. He couldn't think of anything to do with himself; since he had to convince the world that he was dead, he'd certainly have to lie low. But the faults of his plan were slowly starting to show their ugly heads. What if Sango never even got the news? The village where they were keeping her was remote, and no prominent demons who perhaps would've heard the news lived nearby. Of course, there _was_ Inuyasha, but no full-blooded demon would pay him heed until it was too late.

But he had another concern. What if Sango didn't even care? He refused to believe that she could be so shallow, but then again, she _had _chosen to leave him. But he knew that she was still concerned about him. He could see it in her eyes, taste it in her scent.

_There's no way that damned brother of mine and that monk could've turned her against me…_he thought angrily. He frowned. He still cared about her, even though she had betrayed him, but…there was something in him that hungered for vengeance, and it cried out to be satisfied. He was torn; Sango was still dear to his heart…but he felt the need to hurt _her_ as well…and not by killing the _other _mand she had found room for in her heart…but her. Sesshomaru clenched his fist, then shook his head.

_I'll slaughter her friends and her village…that will be enough to teach her a lesson…_he thought. He could feel the anger towards humans running through him that had been absent when Sango stood by him. He could feel that same accursed need to kill. And just as always…he liked it.

Slowly, the demon stood. Smirking slightly, temporarily forgetting the arrangements he had made, he tried to pick up her scent. The village was miles away, but he would find it, and take her back immediately. But then, as the bloodlust faded, he remembered that his plan had already been put into action. There was no taking it back. Korosu had begun his work.

Sesshomaru scowled. Korosu…there was something almost familiar about him…but who could forget a demon like that? It was probably only the stories about him, they had reminded him of something else. He was getting a bad feeling that trusting Korosu was a mistake, if not already, then it would be. Plans could never be fool-proof is others were involved, of course. But Sesshomaru got the feeling that Korosu would try to bend some aspects to his own want and need. Then again, he might just end up doing what Sesshomaru had told him and claimed the rest of his pay. The demon crossed his arm over his chest and his expression turned emotionless. He'd have to wait and see…

Sango tussled around on her futon. She simply couldn't get to sleep. She tried counting, she tried clearing her head of thoughts, none of it worked. She was tired, yes. But she just couldn't sleep. It was like something…_else_ was in her as well, not letting her sleep. She sighed again, closing her eyes half-way.

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about Sesshomaru? Maybe I should just listen to what they're all telling me…_she thought, frowning more. _They're probably right…he would've done more if he wanted me to stay…but he just let me leave with Miroku! Kami…what am I supposed to do…?  
_ She felt like crying. She knew it wouldn't help with anything, but she still just wanted to let her emotions loose. She was so confused, so lost. Her friends were all doing their best to comfort her, but they really had no idea what she was going through or how they could relate. She thought of them all, Inuyasha, Kagome…and especially Miroku. She knew deep in her heart that they _had_ been in love…but did she still love him the way she had before she met Sesshomaru.

_There! Sesshomaru again…I can't let my thoughts stray to him…_A few tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes red.

"Why is this happening to me…?" she thought aloud in a low whisper. She slowly silenced herself, wiping her tears away. _Crying won't help anything…it won't help…it'll only worry the others…_she thought. She was being torn apart by the things around her, it was all so overwhelming. But she had to be strong. She could make it through anything if she were strong. But as she finally shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, one last thought that there was a malevolent force around all of them, and it would prove to be stronger then any one of them…

****

[Author's Notes] Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update…lots of stuff to do lately…anyway, please remember to review, your advice helps!


	12. Part 12

Korosu slowly exited the demon's lord's manor, an extremely uninterested and unpleased look on his face. _Omu has no right to call himself a demon lord…_he thought disgustedly. He had handed over all of the money and jewels he had, and nearly groveled for his life afterward. Of course, anyone would do that before the demon that had slain the great Sesshomaru…at least as they thought.

He smirked, reaching into a pouch at his waist. As he felt around, he identified a few of the objects he had taken. A sapphire ring, a gold amulet. All were small trinkets, perhaps they'd fetch a good price, perhaps they wouldn't. Korosu still had the money to claim from Sesshomaru, and that would be more then enough to keep him in the finest inns for weeks.

All that Sesshomaru had told him to do was going along fine. Soon, all of Japan would believe that he had fallen in battle, an he would get all the credit. Of course, Korosu would've preferred that he really _had_ killed Sesshomaru…but he knew he wasn't strong enough. Even with his spells and potions, he lacked the power needed to slay the terrible lord. Of course, Sesshomaru had entrusted him with the key stages of his plan, and apparently didn't even remember what he had done to him years before.

Korosu's smirk grew, and he looked off into the east as the sun began to slowly rise. "I'll entangle him in his own plan…"

----

As the sun's first light crept over the hills and lit up the village, Inuyasha was already walking through the forest, Tessaiga at his waist, scouring the forest for any demons that may have found there way into his domain. At first, many demons weak and strong came to win the Shikon no Tama, but he had slain every one of them. Now it was only the occasional beast that would try their luck, but they would always be too arrogant and underestimate him.

But he had a strange feeling that there was something going on in the world of the more prominent demons, and the buzz had reached the underlings. He almost wished that there _was _a small demon or two lurking so that he could find out whatever it was.

He slowly walked on the dirt path, sniffing the air periodically, listening intently for even the slightest sound. But there was nothing.

_Dammit…_he thought,_ This all must be in my head. But I know there's something going on…I know in the pit of my stomach that---_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the hiss of a demon. In one fluid motion, he unsheathed Tessaiga, and brought it to the throat of a lizard-like woman. On a normal day, he would've decapitated her in an instant, but he had some questions for her…

----

Sango's eyes shot open as she lay in bed, a cold sweat dripping down her face. She could see the first streams of warm sunlight entering through the window in her room, but she paid little mind to it. She gripped her pounding chest, trying to calm herself. She could sense a strong malice all around, and it seemed _familiar._ Something in her heart was calling to her and telling her to find out what was going on. There was something deep in her chest that ached, and she didn't know what…all she knew was that she was being told to go to the forest, to go and find 'Korosu'…

----

"I know you can feel something going on, bitch!! I can feel it too! Tell me what it is!!" Inuyasha hollered, pressing his razor-sharp blade against the demoness's scaled neck. She hissed, a small smirk on her face.

"So…you felt the buzz of the forest as well…not that I'm that surprised…" she said, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth periodically. But Inuyasha growled at her, his hold on his sword tightening. The suspense was _killing _him. He _had_ to know what was going on…

"Tell me what this 'buzz' is if you want to leave here…" he grumbled. The demoness's smirk quickly faded as she realized the seriousness of her predicament.

"I thought you'd already have some idea what the dark creatures were speaking of," she hissed, keeping her dry wit, "When it is all about the death of your princely brother…" As she completed her statement, all she did was watch in silent delight as Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Tell me who killed him…" he growled. Of course, Inuyasha really could've cared less if his brother was dead, although he did worry about the possible threat of the one who killed him. The thought of someone that strong even made him stressed. He glared as the demoness seemed to be preparing an answer.

"He is a demon assassin…known well in certain circles, though I really doubt someone as lowly and poorly-bred as yourself has ever encountered one of his clients…" she started. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and a sharp growl erupted from his throat. Taking his warning, she continued: "His name is Korosu…the Lord of the West." Inuyasha glowered for a moment.

Just an assassin…maybe he really did want to die after Sango left…he thought. The demoness looked at him, then down at Tessagia, which was still pressed firmly against her throat.

"You said that you'd let me go…so do it…" she hissed. Inuyasha glared at her, then swung his blade, easily decapitating her.

"I lied…" he muttered angrily. But then, he got to thinking. "Kami…if Sango finds out about this…she might think it was her fault…" Just as he stopped talking, he felt the presence of someone behind him, and slowly began to pick up a scent.

"Find out…what?"

Author's Notes I know…its short, and took a while, I know. But I hope you like it, hope you like the slight cliffy, and hope you review!!


	13. Part 13

Inuyasha hesitated to speak for a moment. He looked somberly at Sango, smelling the fear on her. He hung his head, and sighed a little, walking toward her. 

"Sango…there's something I gotta tell you…" he said, watching as her brown eyes widened. He glowered inwardly. Even though he was dead, Sesshomaru had still found a way to make Sango suffer. And he'd have to show compassion toward the bastard that had tried to kill them all so many times. He was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of crying, and when he looked up, he saw the silver tears running down his friend's face.

He quickly went over to her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Sango…what is it? I didn't even get a chance to tell you what's up yet…" he said. She wiped a few tears away before she replied.

"It's Sesshomaru, isn't it…? I just knew something would happen…" she cried. Inuyasha looked at her in bewilderment.

"How…how did you know that was what I was gonna say…?" he asked. But then he realized the vulgar manner he was telling her Sesshomaru's fate, so he quickly shut himself up. But it was too late…Sango already knew what happened.

"Kami-sama…how did this happen? Did…did he do it to himself? This is all my fault…I knew it wasn't an act…" she stammered, "I…I'm responsible…it's all my fault he's gone…" She intended to continue, but her voice cracked, and tears began running down her cheeks. She slowly fell to her knees, but before she hit the ground Inuyasha ran over and broke her fall.

"Sango-chan…it's not your fault…he's too arrogant to really do anything to himself…he didn't care that much…" he said soothingly, his own anger seeping into the statement. But Sango continued to sob, and he slid his arms around her comfortingly, not knowing what else to do. He could see that she really had loved his older brother.

"But…the way you speak about him…" Sango sniffled, "You mean…he really _is_ dead?" Inuyasha hesitated to respond, and after a moment when he was about to respond, they heard the familiar voices of Miroku and Kagome calling out for them.

----

Miroku and Kagome both gave out sighs of relief as they approached Inuyasha and Sango.

"Sango…why did you run off like that?" Miroku asked, still panting from running. Then he realized she was crying. "Wait…what happened…? Sango…are you alright?"

She didn't answer. The saddened taji-ya sunk deeper into Inuyasha's embrace, still sobbing.

"Kagome-chan…could you take care of Sango for me?" he asked. She nodded and quickly walked over, taking Sango from her husband's arms into her own like a child. Once everything was under control, Inuyasha went over to Miroku.

"It's Sesshomaru…he's dead…" he said, his voice hushed so he wouldn't upset Sango even further. There was little emotion in his voice for his brother, but he did seem worried about his friend. Miroku scowled.

"Was it a last act of vengeance?" he asked, "Maybe…" But he finished speaking when Inuyasha shook his head.

"It was an assassin…" Inuyasha murmured, "What were you gonna say?" Miroku brushed it off.

"Nothing…it's not important…" Miroku said, "I need to go comfort Sango…" As he walked past Inuyasha toward where Kagome still held Sango's crying, shaking form. When he reached them, he knelt down next to them, tapping Sango on the shoulder.

"Sango-chan…come here…" he said softly. Sango looked up at him, sniffled a little, then meekly transferred herself from Kagome's arms to Miroku's .

"Shush…it's not worth your tears…just think, this will make it easier to move on…" he said, hoping to comfort her. Sango slid her arms around him, crying lightly into his shoulder. She wanted to thank them already for comforting her, but they way they were doing it, telling her over and over that Sesshomaru wasn't worth it, like he was less then anything, like a replaceable object. That seemed to hurt her much more then hearing that he was dead. Her tears became heavier, but only because of what she was hearing. Miroku stroked her back, bringing more words to his lips.

"Sango…don't think about him anymore…it'll only bring you more heartache…" he said. She could sense it through his soft and soothing voice the hatred for Sesshomaru boiling in him. She forced her eyes open, a few tears still falling from them, and pushed away from him, quickly standing up.

"Sango-chan…what are you doing?" he asked, standing up and reaching a hand out to her. She slapped his hand away and took a few steps back towards the woods.

"I'm sick of this…" she mumbled through tears. They all looked at her, their faces puzzled.

"Sango…what are you talking about?" Miroku asked, slowly approaching her.

"The way you're talking about Sesshomaru like he doesn't even matter!" she yelled. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment, and then, she spun around, darting off into the forest with the same speed she had when she realized that she was a taji-ya…


	14. Part 14

Sango ran deeper into the forest, her pace slowed, tears still streaming down her face. She sniffed a little, stopping for a moment. 

"I just hope they won't follow me…" she whimpered, "I just want to be alone…" She choked back more tears, and started running again, simply wanting to get as far from Miroku and the other as she could. She ran a few more steps, then tripped on an exposed root, landing hard on her knees. She gave out a stifled cry of pain, trying to stay quiet so Inuyasha couldn't hear her.

A tear of pain dripping down her cheek, she looked down, seeing her skirt torn on one knee with a few cuts on it, and a bit of blood seeping through the fabric on her other. "Damn…damn it…" she muttered angrily under her breath. She cursed again, then taking notice of a small, red stone dangling from her neck. It had one rough edge, like it had been broken. Sesshomaru had given it to her, and it made her heart ache just to lay eyes on it. He had said that he had been saving it, but he didn't know what for, so he gave it to her.

A small smile crept on her face just as she began to feel like she could never be happy again. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over as she reached up, placing a finger on each side. As she did this, her vision clouded over in white, and she heard that same voice in the back of her mind telling her to find the one named Korosu…

----

Sesshomaru walked slowly between trees. He couldn't recall exactly where he was, since he had been walking aimlessly around for nearly the entire night. He had time to waste, he knew that, but how much he was unsure of. He knew that once he could overhear the chatter among even the smallest of demons that he had died, he knew that by then Sango would've heard. But he had not begun to hear the whispers yet, at least in the far away place he was. But then again, since he was there, the demons would already know that the story was false.

_I should've stayed where Korosu and I parted ways…_he thought. But he shook the thought off. He would track down Korosu in a day and get one of his potions to mask his scent, and then go to Sango as if he were a ghost. After that, weather he'd kill the rotten monk, his half-breed brother and his miko or simply take Sango back to teach her a lesson was unclear, but he was sure that both would bring much satisfaction. He gritted his teeth. He _still _couldn't understand why Sango had chosen to return to Miroku and not stay with her, but he had begun to not even care.

There was an insatiable desire that burned within him for revenge…he knew there was no slaking it until he could watch them all suffer at his hands…

----

Korosu blinked once, looking over at the rising sun with a hollow expression. He had perched himself up in a tree after walking for hours, contemplating how to exact his revenge on Sesshomaru. As the demon lord's name resonated through his mind, he face turned to one of disgust.

"He doesn't even remember who I am…what he's done to me…" he hissed softly. Korosu looked down at his left arm, eyes tracing over a large scar that marred his pallid flesh. His lip curled in a silent growl as he reached up to his neck, taking a small red stone into his hand, running a finger down the one jagged edge. One image always crept into his mind because of this stone, that of a young woman, wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a perfect smile. He had given her the other half of the stone, he had kept her soul from leaving her body as she laid dying, and he had kept her.

He shut his eyes, squeezing the gem tightly, his knuckles turning white. "I'll never forgive you, Sesshomaru…" he growled, releasing his grip and looking at the blood as it trickled across his palm, "I'll never forgive you for taking her from me…" And as he uttered these words under his breath, he could hear something calling out his name, telling him to go deeper in the forest…

**Author's Notes: I know…I update too slow. I guess I needed a mini-vacation to get the creative juices flowing again. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews, keep reading, and don't forget to keep the comment flowing. (And I know this chappie was too short…I couldn't think of a good way to continue it…)**


	15. Part 15

Author's Notes: In response to a couple of confused reviews, I'm putting this up here. Now, before you read this, to help clear things up, here's what I want you to do. Read the title of the story out loud a couple of times, then think. It'll come to you. And now, the moment you've been waiting for. You can scroll down now. (Oh, and Vad, good point about necklace…I kinda just came up with it, so…)

Korosu was perched on the highest branch of a tree that stood just at the edge of the forest. He blinked once, looking off into the rising sun. Usually if he had the opportunity, he'd take the time to appreciate something like this, but his thoughts were clouded on that particular sunrise. He couldn't stop thinking about that voice that kept calling out to him, almost begging him to follow it into the forest.

_ I must be going mad…_he thought, looking down at the cut in his palm, watching a drop of blood as it rolled down his wrist. He stared off into space for a moment, then back up at the trees. _It can't hurt to see what's there, _he thought. Hesitant for a moment, he stood, then leapt from the tree. He took a few steps forward, looking left to right. He took one last step, then bounded off into the woods, stealthily dodging every tree in his way.

He weaved through the forest like this for five or six minutes, moving at an incredible pace. He stopped short as the wind brought him the scent of a human woman, along with a bit of blood. _That's interesting…_he mused, sniffing the air again. He could really smell it off to the west. That same feeling he had been having was especially strong, as he thought about what he might find, and painful memories began to arise in him. He turned to the west, and in a few quick bounds, he found the young woman lying on the ground, eyes shut, knees bloody, hair strewn about under her.

He didn't recognize her face; not that he should. One thing he prided himself on was that he didn't interact with humans as some demons did. He smirked slightly, then looked her over again. 

_ Nothing special…and to think, I believed…_he stopped his thought as his eyes fell upon the red jewel that hung around her neck, broken on one edge. Astonishment filled his eyes as he took a few steps closer and knelt down next to her, reaching a hand out to the stone.

He picked it up between his fingers, running one down the jagged edge, and immediately taking it for the mate to the stone he wore. "How in all the hells did you get this, girl?" he murmured, bewilderment evident in his voice. He stared at her face for a moment, traces his finger along her cheek. There was absolutely nothing familiar about her, but for some reason that gem was in her possession.

As he pulled his hand away, the young woman began to regain conciousness, and when she did, she gazed up at him, eyes surprised and frightened, and let out a ear-shattering scream…

----

Inuyasha ran quickly through the trees, Kagome on his back and Miroku only a few steps behind. They were all no doubt worried about Sango, but Inuyasha had even more reason. He had picked up the scent of her blood, and although it was only a small amount that he could smell, it greatly concerned him, because he also could smell a demon nearby, both scents coming from the same direction, carried by the same wind. He gave a frustrated growl, only catching Kagome's attention.

"Inuyasha…is everything okay? I mean…well…you seem more stressed then you usually would be…" she said softly. He nodded a little, forcing a small smile.

"Yeah…everything's as good as it could be…" he said in reply. He tried to play down on the minute hints he was involuntarily dropping about the danger Sango was in, but that only made the situation more obvious as his shoulders tensed up. Kagome furrowed her brow.

"Inuyasha…what is it? I know there's something your not telling me…" she said with force, trying to keep her voice low enough so Miroku wouldn't overhear them. Inuyasha looked up at her, his expression slightly more stern then it had been before.

"There's nothing I'm hiding from you," he assured her. Kagome looked away for a moment, thinking that maybe she was being overprotective, when they all heard a blood-curdling cry, one that you didn't need a dog's ears to hear.

All their eyes widened and they all stopped short, as Kagome gave her husband a powerful, but brief, glare.

"C'mon…we gotta get to Sango…" Inuyasha said, walking over and giving Miroku the opportunity to climb on his back. Kagome shifted over, but he shook his head.

"I can sense the demon's aura…I'll go one route, you and Kagome go the other," he said. Inuyasha just glared at him.

"Dammit monk, it'll be faster this way!" Inuyasha hissed, grabbing his arm. Miroku looked slightly angered, but he agreed to do things Inuyasha's way without putting up anymore protest.

----

Sango scrunched her eyes together as the white light faded. She groaned softly, then began to slowly open her eyes. At first, she could see only blurry, shapeless colors, but she knew there was someone looking down at her. As her vision cleared, she saw a man with bright red hair, staring right back at her. She immediately could feel the aura of a demon, and see a demon's features on the man watching her. She let out a loud screech in surprise, and amazingly, he took a few steps back.

As if compelled by her will to survive, she instantly stood, and in one fluid movement, picked up a large, fallen tree branch, hurling it straight at him. He leapt out of the way of serious injury, though part of his pant leg was torn. He glared at her for a moment, as Sango simply tried to remember where she had learned to fight as such.

Sango took a few fearful steps back, staring at the demon the whole time. She couldn't remember how to fight; something from her past had reared its head in that one moment and had saved her temporarily, but she was beginning the think that she had only angered the demon. She clenched a fist as another thought came to her. _A demon with a human form is much more powerful…_ She bit her lip, still looking at the demon. She looked directly into his eyes with a bravery she didn't even know she had. Inside, she was shaking, but on the outside she had the demeanor of a true warrior, though she only wanted someone to come and rescue her. Sesshomaru…she thought sadly. She inhaled loudly, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. _Someone…anyone…please help me!_

_----_

Korosu smirked a little as Sango defended herself. He could just smell the fear pouring from her, and the blood from her lip.

"You know…" he started, his tone sadistically, "Worrying like this will give you the most awful wrinkles…" He gave a wicked smile, delighting in the way the comment made the girl in front of him squirm. _Well…_he thought, _She may not be what I was looking for, but she certainly is putting me back in a good mood… _

He frowned a little, his eyes once again wandering to her necklace. "Tell me, my pretty little thing…where did you come across an amulet like the one you wear? I'd just love to know…" he said, his tone devilish. He watched as she took another scared step back.

"N-no!" she hissed, wrapping a finger around the blood red gem. He smiled. Apparently she hadn't noticed that he was wearing its mate.

"Aww…you poor little thing…I didn't mean to frighten you. Would you be more comfortable if I introduced myself?"

----

Sango wondered why he would want to know where she had gotten the necklace Sesshomaru had given her. He's only trying to toy with me…there's no way that's a serious question…she thought. She placed a finger on the jewel, listening as he spoke again.

"Aww…you poor little thing…I didn't mean to frighten you. Would you be more comfortable is I introduced myself?" he asked. She hated his voice. She hated the way he spoke, the mannerisms and tone that got into her mind and made her even more afraid. He was either crazy or a genius, but both ways, he gave Sango that strong feeling in her chest._ Could it be that he's…Korosu?_

"Go ahead…introduce yourself…" she replied, scowling. Even though she knew that he oculd sense the fear on her, Sango tried as hard as she could to be brave. Maybe if she convinced herself that she could fight him off until Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome got there, she would be able to…or at least be able to keep the demon busy until then.

He smirked. "I am Korosu, killer-for-hire…one of the best in the business I might add. Though I don't really think a human would know that…but might I know the name of such an exquisite example of human deliciousness…? Oh, excuse me…calling someone delicious isn't the wisest idea when they've got it in their heads that you really are going to eat them…"

Sango's eyes grew wide, her mouth gaped open. "You…you're the one…you killed my Sesshomaru-kun!!!" she shouted. Korosu looked taken aback by the mention of Sesshomaru's name, but there was no time for him to say anything, as he narrowly dodged a mighty sweep of Inuyasha's Tessaiga…


	16. Part 16

Korosu narrowly dodged the attack of a half-breed he didn't recognize. He hadn't even smelled him coming, he knew it was because he was so focused on the girl in front of him. He looked over to a cloud of dust left from the attack, entering a ready stance. He would have to make easy work of his challenger…

----

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He growled softly when he didn't pick up the scent of the demon's blood, but he could still smell him, hear his heart beating. He could smell Sango, too, and he could tell that she was still alive. As the dust began to settle, Miroku and Kagome jumped from his back, both ready to fight should they be needed. When visibility returned, they all stared the demon down, though Miroku more then the rest.

Inuyasha took a few steps toward the demon that seemed to not even care that he was there, holding Tessaiga tight in his hands.

"Just who in hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha hissed angrily at him, ready to strike at any moment. The demon gave him a vicious sneer.

"I should be asking you the same thing…seeing as you've interrupted my nice little meeting with my lady friend here," he said, bending his waif frame around to look at Sango. "Perhaps, since I've already told you…you can tell them who I am…"

Sango only glared at him for a moment, then shifted her gaze to Miroku. She was immediately relieved, and the fear she had seemed to melt away for the moment.

"M-Miroku!!" she called out, taking a few steps as she prepared to sprint. The demon, however, didn't seem pleased. He reached into his belt, pulling out a small hook with a long rope attached to it. Glaring, he through it at her with extreme precision, and the blade lodged itself into the tree she had been standing against, and the rope wrapped around her, pulling her back against the large trunk. The rope swung around a few more times, tying her tightly to the tree.

----

Sango looked at them all as she started to panic. She tried hard to break her bonds to the tree, or even loosen the straps, but it was useless. Her eyes met Miroku's, and she looked back into his gaze for a moment. She watched the stress build in him Korosu walked over to her, a wicked smile twisting his lips, leaning close to her and whispering into her ear.

"There are two things I asked of you that you have yet to do…" he hissed, his voice low. "I asked you your name earlier, and yet I still don't know what title the angels could've given you…and I asked that you save me the trouble of telling your friends who I am…and yet, you have yet to do so…" Sango swallowed hard, feeling a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. She watched as he pulled away, his sinister red eyes meeting hers for a moment.

She decided it was best not to provoke him. "My…my name is…Sango…" she stammered. He smirked, seeming almost happy.

"Well, that's a pretty name…a perfect match for such a pretty girl…" he said, a sadistic sweetness in his voice. Sango grimaced inwardly as he spoke, but for some reason, his voice soothed her in a way. _He…he killed Sesshomaru…and yet…he's making me feel almost…good…_she thought. She tugged at the rope again, and Korosu grabbed her shoulder and thrust her back against the tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he said. Sango winced, half expecting him to hurt her.

"W-why won't you just let me go?!" she demanded, forcing bravery into her voice. Korosu scoffed at her.

"You're asking for mercy, I presume? Warriors don't commonly beg for mercy…and with that display earlier, I would presume that you _are_ a warrior…" he hissed. "Or, maybe you are just a scared little girl. Sometimes when one is threatened, one will fight with…primal instincts…" Korosu's eyes seemed to light up as he reached to his belt and put a blade to her neck. "Let's see, then…are you a warrior, or a helpless, frightened little child?"

----

Miroku watched as the demon pointed a dagger at Sango's throat. He wanted to call out to her, but he had to help her. He glanced over at Inuyasha and Kagome, and they both had the same look on their faces. They were all helpless. He watched as Kagome drew an arrow in her bow. The bow creaked a little, an he watched as the demon's ears twitched, and his red gaze flew over to Kagome.

"Oh, I guess you don't appreciate your friend's life…" he growled. He grazed the blade against her throat, drawing a few drops of blood, and Sango let out a sharp squeal. Kagome let down her arrow, looking right back at the demon. Inuyasha growled, grabbing onto Kagome's shoulder. The demon kept staring at Kagome, smirking.

"I love making beautiful women squirm…" he said viciously. She grimaced at him, and Inuyasha gave yet another low growl.

"You bastard…" he grumbled, "Let Sango go!!" The demon laughed, lifting the dagger from direct contact with Sango's neck. Miroku immediately noticed, and saw his chance to help Sango. He reached down and took a sacred scroll from a large roll of them he had tucked in his belt, and seized his short opportunity, throwing the scroll at the demon, following it with a physical attack he hoped he could land.

But Miroku didn't go without notice. The demon quickly saw, and threw the blade with sharp precision, catching the scroll, then landing in Miroku's shoulder. The monk's face was rattled with pain, and he hit the ground, grabbing his shoulder as the scroll burned from the enchantments on the demon's knife. Again, the demon laughed.

"Funny, isn't it, how I can twist own your attacks against you?" he inquired. Miroku didn't respond; he simply pulled the knife from his flesh, then glared up at the demon. He dragged himself up with his staff, doing his best to ignore the pain. He took a step forward, watching as the demon once again turned his attention to Sango…

----

Korosu watched the purple-robed monk stand, staring fiercely at him. The slightest of smirks danced on his face for a fleeting moment, and he looked again at the girl he had tied to a tree.

"So…I guess you're not going to tell you friends who I am…" he said blandly. He watched her for a moment, watched as she pulled at the ropes, watched as she looked over at the monk she had called Miroku. She turned her head back, and stared right into Korosu's red eyes.

"Why did you do that to him?! Just…just let me go! Killing Sesshomaru was enough to do to me!!" she cried. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"And, why is it that Sesshomaru is so important to you anyway?" he asked icily. She didn't respond, though tears formed in her eyes. Her face scrunched in a combination of sadness and anger. He reached forward, putting a finger on her chin. She opened her eyes, giving him an alien look. Korosu's face softened a little, an almost personal compassion in his eyes.

"You should know…having feelings for someone like that would only lead to your demise…" he said. Sango stared back at him wide-eyed, and Korosu could feel the same astonished looks from her friend's eyes piercing him. "There's more I wish to know about you…" he said. She furrowed her brow, their gaze never breaking, and she never noticed as he pulled a cloth from his belt, putting it to her mouth and forcing her to take a deep breath of the potion it had been soaked in…

****

Author's Notes: I know, I know…it took a while. I could've had it finished like…last week, but I would've been forcing it, and it would've sucked, and then no one would've been happy. That and I found the perfect inspiration…so stay tuned. More to come. ;)


	17. Part 17

Sango tried her best to hold her breath and free herself from Korosu's grasp as he held the stinking cloth against her face. Even as she struggled, she could feel the strength slowly draining from her body. She tugged lightly against the rope that tied her to the tree one last time, but she couldn't escape. Her vision started clouding over, and her mind became lost in a deep haze. Her eyes slid half closed, and she glared up at Korosu.

She went from trying desperately to escape her bonds from using all of her strength to keep herself from losing consciousness. She strained to look at him, and saw the cold look on his face. Slowly, he removed the rag, and a small smirk crossed his face. It as then that as a fresh breath of oxygen flowed into her, her eyes slid shut and she seemed to become isolated from the rest of the world, slipping into deep, almost frightening sleep…

----

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome watched helplessly as Korosu seemed to suffocate their friend. Inuyasha gave the air a whiff, then held his nose tightly, complaining about the harsh smell, then that he felt a little dizzy. Kagome looked at him with concern, then up at Sango as Korosu lifted the rag.

"If that stuff is affecting Inuyasha like this from a distance…" she thought aloud, "What do you think it's doing to Sango?" Miroku gritted his teeth.

"I wish I knew…" he grumbled. Frustration seemed to blind him as he contemplated attacking the demon once again. But he knew he couldn't, because if he did, the demon could kill Sango with little effort and think nothing of it. _He's got us right where he wants us…_he thought. He heard the clang of arrows, and looked over at Kagome as she reached into her quiver.

"No, don't!" he advised harshly. "Sango's at too much risk…" They were all helpless, and they all knew it. All they could do was wait to see what Sango's captor had in mind for her fate.

----

Sesshomaru darted through trees, far from where he knew Sango was, but heading in that direction. He was furiously impatient at that point, wanting nothing more then vengeance. He had at first tried to keep himself from lashing out until he knew the time was right, but he could no longer take it. Two days was long enough. The death of a prominent demon lord would spread like wildfire, and it would certainly reach any relatives of the deceased in a short time. Though even he doubted it in the pit of his stomach, the time to strike _was _right.

An evil smirk twisted his face. He could barely fathom the pleasure he would get from striking cold fear into Sango's heart, then killing her friends before her very eyes. But something inside him was telling him not to deal her any physical pain. He had committed terrible acts of violence against countless victims, negating weather he had any emotion for them at all, but there was something about her, something different. Though, in the past, he remembered that there had been another woman with a demeanor like hers, one that touched his heart as well…

But he had slain her. He stopped for a moment, face emotionless. He didn't care if he had had any feelings for her at all. _An unfaithful bitch is nothing to care about…only something to punish…_he thought. And it was this cold emotion that was telling him to put an end to Sango's life as well. But a thought crossed his mind that put even more confusion into the mix. If he _did_ kill her…would it be something he regretted for the rest of his life? She had cared so unconditionally for him, and he was going to kill her…just like that? He snarled, then started up again on his trek to Sango. He would think over these things when it was necessary.

----

Korosu slowly drew the cloth away from Sango's face as she drifted off into a drugged haze. An almost fearful look was on her face, and she writhed around under the binds that held her to the tree. A slightly sadistic smile grew on his face as he reached down and stroked her face softly, with a compassion that seemed to almost calm her.

"You're so much prettier when you're not fighting me…" he said softly. His smirk fading, he ran his finger down her face to her neck, and down her neck to where the small red stone hung. "I need to know…" he murmured, "Why this is calling out to me still, even though the spell should've broken when Sesshomaru took her life…"

The scent changed in the air ever-so-slightly. Korosu tore himself from his thoughts and looked down at Sango, watching her intently. Nothing seemed to be different, so he dismissed the change. _I'll let that take effect for a moment…_he thought, glancing over at her friends, _Now to take care of them._

Author's Notes: Okay, I know this took forever, but forgive me. I know…I say that every chapter, but I had a science project to do (which went well btw), a big math test to take, I was sick most of last week, (I still feel kinda crappy) and I've been trying desperately to win tickets to see Velvet Revolver in Las Vegas on new year's eve, so the new chapter got put on the back burner for a while. Okay…so it got taken completely off the stove. (That and whenI finished the chappie wasn't letting anyone upload anything).Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Keep the reviews coming!!


	18. Important News About StoryPLEASE READ!

Ummm….I know ff,net doesn't like it when you post non-story material, but I have to for the good of the readers. I'm at my mom's office writing this cause my monitor at home has ceased to exist, which brings me to my apology that I can't update until some time after Christmas (when I'm getting my new monitor). I'll try and work on it on paper and type it up fast when I can, but I do have more then a few school projects. So, until 2005, I bid thee farewell my audience, but never fear, I will be back with a vengeance!!! (And maybe another story!)


	19. Part 18

In a swift movement, Korosu leapt up into the air, returning to the ground right in front of Kagome. She let out a surprised yelp, and Inuyasha and Miroku quickly stepped into action, aiming their defense so that they could kill him on the next move he made. He took a few wary steps back, a nervous pattern evident in his breathing. 

"Looks like the tables have turned…" Inuyasha muttered, a smug look on his face. He took a step toward him, and Korosu backed away even more. An animalistic red glow formed in his eyes, and claws became more pronounced on his hands.

"You're out-numbered and outclassed, you scum. I don't see why you just give up…I might think about letting you live if you do…" Inuyasha growled. His voice was intense. He just wanted to finish the emaciated-looking demon that threatened them so they could help Sango. He just wanted to finish the drama that they had all been entangled in within a few hours…

Korosu glared back at Inuyasha, the glow in his eyes fading as he casually examined his claws. "Go ahead, kill me, it's not really a big deal…" he said, his voice almost seeming carefree. "It's really your lovely friend you should be worried about. In your situation, Kami only knows what I drugged her with. Perhaps…it's slowly killing her. You don't know that, do you? And if you kill me…who knows, you might as well be lopping her head off as well…"

----

Kagome all shuddered within. He was exactly right; they didn't know what he had done to Sango. She wanted to scream, to threaten the demon with his life, to do anything she could to help her friend. She bit her tongue. What good would it do? No matter what she could think of, she knew he could turn it around on her. Even if they could get him backed in a corner with sheer strength, he could use his intellect to stifle their tries, as he had just proved. Then, she got an idea.

She pushed past her husband and her friend, taking a step toward the demon. Inuyasha threw his hands out to pull her back as Miroku watched, stunned, but she pushed the hanyou off of her.

"Kagome…what are you doing?!" he demanded. She didn't answer. _I have to get through to him somehow…even something like him can be good at heart…_

Kagome kept walking, ignoring the silent pleading of her friends behind her, stopping right in front of the demon. "Tell me your name…" she demanded, her voice rough.

He smirked and ran a cold claw down her cheek. "So much bravery from such a dainty flower…" he commented icily. Kagome slapped his hand away. "Answer me!!" He looked surprised, and could feel the immense power that flowed through her, powered by rage.

"Ah, so her bite is _worse _then her bark…" he said. She glared in response. "If it's so important to you, my name is Kososu…" Kagome looked at his face, searching his soul for something to work with. She just needed to connect…

----

Korosu stared at the miko warily as she studied him. He could feel her deep brown eyes prying into his. He could feel her powers coursing in the air around him. He knew what she was trying to do, he knew she was trying to get into his head just as he had been doing to her. _But that's not going to happen, my naïve priestess…_

"You're only in my way, you know…" he said, his tone dark. She gave him a confused look in response, but Korosu was more amused by the sheer anger that coated her male companions' faces. 

"You're friend Sango isn't the same Sango she was before her ordeal…I know what she's been through. You, on the other hand, I doubt can even comprehend the many twists of fate that form a knot around us all…" The cruelest of smirks crossed his face as she glared back at him, puzzled. He only hoped that they wouldn't be able to call his bluff…

----

Kagome tried her best to act like the remark Korosu made had no effect on her, but she knew her bewilderment was all over her face. Did he know that Sango had died and been resurrected? But how? Then she remembered when they had found Sango sobbing…when they found out Sesshomaru was dead. Inuyasha had said it was an assassin…and she remembered his reaction to Korosu's name…was he the one that killed Sesshomaru? She hadn't been able to hear was Sango was saying to him when she was conscious because of the distance, but she seemed so involved in what she was saying…it was all making sense.

"You know everything…" she said angrily, "Everything. You're the one who killed Sesshomaru, so now you've come after Sango? Why? Why would you do something like this to her? Did Sesshomaru tell you something about her, did he tell you everything? How she died in those awful swamps, how he brought her back? Was your sick little mind intrigued enough to want to hurt her too?!" she demanded.

She watched his pupils get small and his grin fade for an instant, but they both quickly returned, nearly making her sick to her stomach.

"No…I didn't know that…" he said with a nonchalant snort, "But now I do…" The sadistic quality faded once again from his features, this time not reappearing. "This is all beginning to make sense. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to---" He was cut off by a strong punch in the gut from none other than Inuyasha.

**Author's Notes: It's short, I know. Especially after such a looooooong hiatus. But I know exactly what I'm doing with the next chapter or two, so I'll update soon. That, and I just like getting you to the edge of your seat right before I cut you off. Anyway, please tell me what you thought, I hope you liked it!!!**


	20. Part 19

Inuyasha quickly caught Korosu in a headlock. He gagged, and then began struggling to free himself. He dug his claws deep into his arm, but Inuyasha held his own. He growled, tightening his grip.

"Pretty strong…considering your tainted blood…" Korosu remarked acidly. Kagome gaped.

"Don't you call him that!! He's twice the warrior that you'll ever be, half-breed or an inbred fool like you!!" she hissed. Inuyasha wrenched his arm around Korosu's neck, so tightly that it stifled his breathing somewhat.

"Kagome…don't waste your breath talking to him anymore…" he growled, barring sharp fangs. He turned to Miroku. "Go get Sango…now!!" The monk nodded and darted off, as Korosu could only choke out an indecipherable word or two. Kagome's glare stayed on him for a moment, but then shifted to Inuyasha.

"Loosen up a bit…" she said softly, almost in a trance. Her husband looked at her strangely. "What if he really did poison Sango? We won't know which of those little potions can help…" He nodded, and did as his wife asked, although the demon was still barely able to breathe easily.

----

Miroku ran over to the tree where Sango was bound, a nervous look on his face. She was still unconscious, and when he reached her side, he could hear her ragged breathing.

"Sango…Sango-chan, please wake up…" he said pleadingly, running a hand down her cheek. She shuddered as he touched her, and he frowned. _Does she even realize it's me?_

"Oh…Sango…" he begged, feeling her hair. She was wet with a cold sweat. But he noticed as he did so, that her hair seemed to have been streaked by a platinum blonde. He ignored it, and walked to where he was in no danger of hurting her, and began hacking away at the ropes that bound her with his staff. It was only a few moments until she was freed, and she fell to the ground, her eyes still closed. He quickly ran back to her aid, and scooped her up in his arms. 

"Sango…you're safe now…please open your eyes…Sango…" he repeated. It almost seemed like she was dead for a moment, but she shuddered as if she were in pain. He held her tightly, but she squirmed and struggled, like she was trying to escape him, just like she fought to untie herself from the tree.

----

Korosu fought Inuyasha's grasp, trying to look back at Sango and the monk.

"Y-you're only…hurting…her…" he gasped, "You…d-don't know…what to do…she'll just…stay a…vegetable…if you don't…l-let my finish…" Kagome looked over at him, glaring.

"Why should we trust you? You already made her like that, who knows what you'll do next!!" she hissed. Korosu tried desperately to get Inuyasha's arm loose from his neck.

"You can…trust…m-me! I…j-just…need…t-to know…---" He was cut off again when Inuyasha wrenched his arm around about as tight as he could, a gurgling noise coming from Korosu's throat.

"Shut up!! Don't--Don't even talk to her!!!" he shouted angrily. Korosu clamped his eyes shut, his face turning red from lack of air. He dug his claws into his arm as deep as he ground get them and yanked, but still, Korosu could not free himself from Inuyasha's powerful arm. I guess…this is it…killed…without my revenge…It wasn't until Kagome laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't kill him!! What if Sango really is in trouble? He's the only one who can help…"

Inuyasha stared at her, then let the demon go completely, throwing him roughly to the dirt ground. Korosu slowly pulled himself up to his knees, rubbing his bruised neck. He looked up at Kagome, amazement in his eyes.

"Thanks…" he said softly, his voice devoid of sadism or wickedness. Before Kagome could give a reply, the demon was forced to the ground again, sent there by a strong kick to the face. He let out a loud yelp of pain, staying down this time, tending a bloody nose as best he could.

"What did I tell you, you pathetic bag of bones you!?!" he demanded angrily. Inuyasha walked to him, delivering yet another sharp blow to his gut. Korosu groaned, wrenching his eyes shut._ I guess…I can still play the sympathy card…_"Inuyasha, stop it! He's already down, can't you see that?!" Kagome demanded angrily. Inuyasha curled his lip a little, but said nothing, just glaring at Korosu.

----

Miroku continued to try and wake Sango._ That bastard really is trying to hurt her…_he thought angrily. He hated to even think it, but it was beginning to become clear to him that Korosu was the only one who could help. He frowned as he picked Sango up, watching her intently.

"I really wish I didn't have to trust your life to him…" he muttered. He couldn't help but admire her, though. It's only a matter of time until this is all over…then I can have you all to myself…Miroku began running, not stopping until he reached Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Is she alright?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just stared at Sango, already knowing the answer. Miroku just gave them both a grave look, then glanced over at Korosu, just watching him in his sorry state.

"I…I think he's the only one who can help her at this point…" he said icily, choking out every word like it burned his tongue to say him.

----

Korosu, knowing that he would receive no more blows, slowly stood. He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose, wincing as he did so. "You've chosen wisely…" He looked over at Miroku, the ghost of a leer on his face. "Set her down," he said, pointing. "Over there."

Miroku did as Korosu asked, carefully laying Sango down in the spot he had designated.  
"You'll be alright…soon…" he said softly. He watched helplessly as she flinched at the sound of his voice. Miroku heard footsteps behind him and looked up.

"Back up, I need my space…" Korosu grumbled. He gave Miroku an especially fierce look, and the monk backed away. Korosu looked around at the other two, the hanyou looking like he could jump him and attack at any moment. He looked back down at Sango, eyeing her gently as he kneeled down at her side.

"Even come near me," he said, directing his cold statement at Inuyasha, "And I'll kill her." He could feel them all gasp silently, their eyes growing wide. He smirked inwardly. Now I can be at peace…Korosu placed a gentle hand on Sango's cheek. She shuddered, inching away from him. He retracted his hand, leaning down to her ear.

"I won't hurt you…" he whispered softly. Slowly, Sango seemed to grow at peace, as her lips almost seemed to curve into the slightest of smiles. Korosu pulled himself back up, gazing down at her now gentle form. He lightly ran the tip of his finger down her face, giving an inaudible sigh. He inhaled her scent. It wasn't the same as it had been when he first found her. It had grown much more familiar. He could even place a name on it, but…it wasn't her…

He leaned down close, so close the tips of their noses touched. He could feel the monk and the half-breed inching closer to him, feeling like he was violating their friend in some way.

"Remember what I said, half-breed…" Korosu chided. He didn't even look up. All he could do was stare down at the angelic face before him. Just like hers…He frowned, narrowed his eyes. Slowly he leaned himself back down beside her ear, their cheeks brushing together. He kept his balance with one hand, extended the other to the other side of her body. Slowly, he found her hand, entwining her fingers in his.

He whispered, "Now…tell me what you see…"

----

Kagome watched Korosu's caring manner in astonishment. He could somehow go from soothing Sango with gentle whispers to threatening hers, Inuyasha's, and Miroku's lives in the blink of an eye. _Such a two-sided person…_she thought. _Wait…_Her thoughts of him had gone from a heartless demon to a sensitive, misunderstood person in only a few moments_. It's just his trickery…_

She watched the tenderness in the way he moved around her, and the way he grasped her hand. She could feel Miroku flinch in anger by her side, wanting to lash out against the demon. But he couldn't. None of them could do anything. Korosu didn't seem like he had the slightest intention of doing any harm to Sango at that point, but with someone like him, how could they ever be sure of his next move? 

She saw his lips move as he leaned down to Sango's ear. Kagome gave a gentle tug on Inuyasha's red sleeve. He looked at her, and her expression as what he had said before she had even said anything. His expression seemed puzzled by what Korosu had said, but he leaned down to tell his wife anyway.

"He asked her," he whispered gently, "to tell him what she saw…"

Kagome looked equally puzzled when Inuyasha repeated his statement to her, and her eyes once again fell to her friend and the demon.

Author's Notes: So, did you like it? The words have just been flowing like a river lately, so I just worked on this a lot, and here you go! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please remember to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!!


End file.
